james_rollinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Map of Bones/Chapter 5
Day 2 Chapter 5 July 25 2:14 A.M. Cologne Germany For gray, churgches held a certain haunted edge at night. The team had a ton of weapons and were ready to deal with any thing that comes. Monisngor Verona came in. Kat recognized him. Both knew each other. Vigor invites her and both of them inside. Entering the church, they smell incense and something of something burnt. They all meet and formalities are introduced. The Vatican had gotten some privacy in the churgch by asking for a blessing. The Monsignor points out that the boy was found in the confessional booth. He also shows the sarcophagus that housed the bones. This joint invesgation moved to walk around for knowledge. Kat was interested in the reliquary.She found some powder, and lit it. It proved her thoughts it was some sort metal. M-state metal. There was no doubt. The powder is speculated to be a mix of several m-state metals. Monk notices something. It did not last long as bullets flew. They were under attack. 3:20 A.M. Gray grabbed kat and Monsignor to flatten down and pull them behind the stone altar. They had to get ouf of there. Monk grabbed his shotguna nd fired. Scatter fire meant it did not matter totally necessary. They went through a door, but it was no where. It was the cathedral's Treasure chamber and there was no exit. Trapped. 3:22 A.M. Rac je; ram. They hid behind columns. Moving between piollars,they He see's Gray firing both pistols. Gray says they have to head to the streets. Slowly, they used the pews t get to cover.They Someone tells them to drop their weapons. They were trapped. It was the same woman who had Commander Pierce trapped in the first time. 3:26 A.M. The door was a rpblem. Now, they had to do something. Minsonger Verona opened a bulletproof case. He swung open. A sword was used to secure the door. Looking through, he had seen one of the assilants dead. Now, a black smoth pineapple bounced toward the pew, aimed at the door. 3:28 A.M. The explosion drew attention. The man's grip loosened, enough for Rachel to the man's lower jaw. She struck him and stuck her assailant, hitting in pain centers below the waist and in the face. The Guild operative let him go, motioning them to the exist. She refused to fire. Gray swung aron and shot the two men in monk robes. He grabbed Rachel and hauled ass to the exit doors. The Dragon Lady The Draogn Lady shot at something, covering her own subterfuge. They ran for the door but the two guards there anticipated them. One fired, forcing them to the side. The onther one had a flamthrower. They went up the tower ona stairs. An order came he heard in German. It was the tall man, leader of the monks. Going up, the steps got more narrow. At the top of the stairs, it was a poublc observation deck with a bell. There was no other way out. Around him the city views: The Rhine River, the Ludwig Museum, and the Cologne Musical Dome. 3:34 A.M. Yaegar Grell entered the blasted chamber, gun in hand. He wanted to see the damage and the responsible of those who killed Renard, his brother in arms. His two partners had gone to join the others in setting up the final incendiary bombs near the entrance to the church. He walked into the room, and as he took a second step, something struck him. He looked down to see his stump of an arm. He glances up to see a sword swinging. It reached his neck before the surprise faded. He felt nothing as his body pitched forward, his head impossibly thrown back. He kept falling, falling, and the world went black. 3:35 A.M. Kat stepped back with the sword, dragging the body ouf of firect view of the doorway. All of them had hidden in the displays, knowing they would survive the two grenade blasts. They protected the most valuable treasure of all: their lives. They had to exist through an unguarded exist, with the sword. 3:38 A.M. Rachel fired down the spiral staircase. 9 bullets left. No time to re-load. The stalemate could not last much. They got things locked up together. They had to jump. Gray planned to dive stright nad grab whatever he could get one. They had to jump ship. They move around, but the group fled, thinking they are dead. They see barbells with wires. They flee to a panel truck, just in time the devices explode. In the truc were everyoine else. 4:45 A.M. An hour later, they pace in a hotel room. They had taken on fake identification to through off trails. In Hotel Cristall on Ursulaplatz, a hla mile from the cathedral, needing to regroup and additional intel. The good news is that the attempted assassins think they are dead. They managed to get some pictures. Black and white images filled the screen. Not yet to identify them in order to not break silence. Someone knew they were alone in the cathedral. Vigor fears the Vatican may be to blame as the Dragon Court claimed members inside the Vatican. Vigor suspects it may lie at the Holy See itself. Gray identifies a woman who was the one who attacked him at Fort Detrick; a Guild operative. It is unknown where the leak is. In the end, they had to test powder in bones. They had to go to Milan. Category:Map of Bones